The present invention relates to a pet toy and, more particularly, to a new and improved automated pet toy that projects a moving light beam in various directions to entertain a pet. The present invention finds particular application as a timer-controlled, switch-activated automated moving light beam and is described herein with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other applications.
It is well known that domestic pets enjoy chasing moving objects. For example, cats are known to chase a piece of moving string and dogs are known to chase a ball. Similarly, cats and dogs are known chase the projected red dot of a laser pointer when the red dot projected by the laser pointer is moved across a room or area by a person. Although such an activity may entertain pets for a lengthy period of time, heretofore, a person was required to continuously move the laser pointer around the room or area to keep the red dot moving.
The present invention provides a new and improved automated moving light beam for entertaining pets that only requires a person to initially actuate the device.
In accordance with the present invention, a light toy is provided that projects a moving light beam in various directions for entertainment. The light toy comprises a hollow housing having an upper opening and a lower opening. A domed cover is pivotally attached to the housing and capable of closing the upper opening. The domed cover has a reflective material on an underside thereof. A light source is operatively received within the housing and capable of producing a beam of light directed upward through the upper opening. An electric motor is operatively received within the housing and capable of moving the light source. A power source is operatively received within the housing for powering the light source and the electric motor. A switch is located on the housing and movable to an on position, allowing the power source to power the light source and/or the electric motor and an off position for preventing the power source from powering the light source and/or the electric motor. In a preferred form, the switch is generally biased toward the on position but is forced to and maintained in the off position when the domed cover is closed against the housing.
A main advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a pet toy that projects a moving light beam in various directions without manual assistance.
Another primary advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet toy that entertains pets while only requiring a human to initially actuate the device.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a pet toy that automatically shuts-off to prevent drainage of a power source used to power the device.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.